


Twlilight Outtake

by addict_writer



Series: Pre-Twilight to Post-Breaking Dawn Collection [3]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place when they come back from Phoenix and Bella is injured. Short one shot. Third part in my Pre-Twilight to Post-Breaking Dawn collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twlilight Outtake

**Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Lucky woman.**

****BPOV**  
**

"We're here," Edward murmured in my ear. I had fallen asleep around halfway to Forks. I saw that here meant his house and I frowned.

"Why here?" I asked, my voice scratchy.

"Charlie is working and you can't manage on your own. I'll drive you home later."

He took me in his arms and carried me inside.

"Put her here. Are you hungry, Bella?" Alice asked, dancing around us.

Edward lowered me on a loveseat and sat next to me. "I could eat something," I told her and she disappeared after a second.

"Bella!" Esme materialized in front of me and hugged me closely. "You're alright! I was so worried."

"I'm fine," I said glancing at the cast on my leg.

"Oh, doesn't matter! You're alive!" She brushed it off and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks to Edward," I told her making him sigh annoyed.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, looking around.

"School, Bella."

"Oh… we are going tomorrow?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't drag me there today.

"Yes. We'd get to the second period if you want to go now," Edward told me and moved a piece of my hair out of my eyes.

"No need. I can survive without Biology and P.E.." I laughed and relaxed in the seat.

"What do you do when it's a sunny day?" I asked as I stretched.

"Hunt or stay in and watch TV, read, play; take your pick. It's quite boring," he told me smiling.

"Here, I made you a sandwich, I hope it's good," Alice said, handing me a plate. She looked anxious and was bouncing on her heels.

"I'm sure it's good," I told her and bit on the sandwich. It had ham and cheese, it was good. I could have eaten anything as hungry as I was right then.

We watched TV and I slept some more because of the painkiller pills I took. Around five, Edward offered to drive me home.

"I'll see you later!" Alice said kissing my cheek.

"Later?" I asked not understanding her.

"Yes. You need someone to help you in the bathroom," she told me knowingly.

"Oh, right. I didn't think of that," I said honestly, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Thank you, Alice!" I said gratefully. What would I do without her?

We drove in silence; it was nice being back in his car. Edward carried me inside and I insisted he got me to the kitchen but he didn't listen, walking me to the living room.

"I'm sure Charlie would be hungry," I protested, getting up and swaying on my good leg.

"Bella. He can survive on pizza," he said anxiously and pushed me back on the couch.

The door opened and Charlie came in the living room and watched me concerned. "Bella! Honey, are you okay?"

"Yes," I said smiling. He had been really worried.

"Harry stopped by to the station and brought me some fish. I hope you don't mind."

"It's okay, but I can cook," I insisted.

"No." Both of them said at the same time. I raised my hands and slumped on the couch.

"I will bring Alice, later. I have to go now. Eat and if I heard you stayed up I will be very mad," Edward whispered.

"I'll be good." I kissed his cheek, aware Dad was watching us closely.

Charlie gave me a plate and we ate in the living room.

"I thought I had lost you for good." His words held a lot of meaning.

"I'm back. I'm sorry I freaked out," I told him.

I stayed there on the couch, watching TV until I had to use the restroom. That was going to be interesting. I got up and gripped the end of the couch.

"I thought you promised to wait for Alice."

"I have to use the-" The doorbell rang. "Stupid future seeing vampire," I muttered and hopped to the door.

"You think so highly of me." Alice laughed and took a hold of my arm and came inside.

"Hello, Charlie," she said loudly and tugged me to the stairs. I gripped the banister and was about to step on the on the first stair when I felt arms around me, getting me up. "What do you think you're doing?" Edward murmured in my ear.

"Going upstairs," I told him, gripping his shoulder. He carried me to the bathroom. "Alice will assist you in a second. She's talking to your father. He is grateful that she offered to help."

"I'm sure. Like I would have let him help me, anyway!" I snorted.

"Can you manage?" Edward asked me seriously.

"I'll try. Now, go." He watched me amused and disappeared from the bathroom, the door closing softly behind him.

It was a bit of a challenge to get up from the toilet but I managed. I was just washing my hands when the door opened and Alice stepped inside with clean clothes in her hands.

"Do you have to display my underwear for the whole world to see it?" I groaned watching in the mirror as my knickers where neatly folded on top of my pajamas.

"Oh hush, I'm already concentrating very hard on other things other than you."

"Huh?"

"Edward is in your room," she said curtly. "I'm sure, very innocent," she muttered, probably to him.

My eyes widened in understanding. He could see me through her mind. "Get out. I can wash alone."

"He promised not to peek in my mind," Alice said and turned the knobs on.

She showered me. I blushed more than ever when I was naked in front of her. She was perfect and I still had baby fat on my stomach.

"Stop fidgeting. You look beautiful."

"Should I be scared that you consider me beautiful?" I asked amused as she dried me.

"I didn't proposed to you, Bella." I smiled and let her dress me. I felt incapacitated. "There, you're clean."

She returned me to my room where Edward was writing in one of my school notebooks. I raised an eyebrow to Alice.

"He's helping you with the homework you missed. Do you need anything? I'm going now, but I'll be back bright and early in the morning," she reminded me. Her vision blanked and then her eyes settled on me. "If you get thirty in the middle of the night, send Edward. He won't get caught."

I nodded, still amazed at the things she could see. "Are you both leaving?" I wondered, not wanting to part from Edward.

"I'd be right back. Charlie has to see me leaving," he told me softly and came to my side.

Alice squealed and hugged him. "I can drive it!"

"You're probably the only person that I'd let drive my car," he muttered to her and ruffled her spiky hair. He kissed my cheek then left with Alice. I heard them talking with Dad as I laid on the bed, managing to get my leg tangled in the blanket.

Edward was back in the next second, the front door was closed. "Stay still," he said impatiently and freed my leg then put the blanket over me. When I saw him turning back to my desk, I caught his hand.

"Stay here." I sounded pathetic even to my ears.

"Aren't you tired?" he whispered, sitting next to me and stroking my hand.

"I slept too much the past few days. Stay here and talk to me."

**It was short but hopefully good enough for a little review. Takes place when they come from Phoenix and I took into account the stop to Vegas, which didn't make it to the book, but it's on SM's site. There are many drafts...  
**


End file.
